


The chaos zone

by shitty_nerd



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone's gay, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, alex and percy are best friends, also jason isn't dead because i say so, annabeth is so done with this, is nico ok tho?, jiper ain't in this one cause my kids weren't working like that bae, just chaos, kinda OOC, let's just say leo made some phones idk, like actual pure chaos, lots of swearing, no idk why they have phones, ok i'll stop now, percy is a bi disaster, piper's a single queen, some text post because we need more of these, someone send help i don't know why i keep writing tags, yes they're still demigods, you're gay too we all know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty_nerd/pseuds/shitty_nerd
Summary: [Percy Jackson has created a new group chat][Percy Jackson has changed the group chat name to THE CHAOS ZONE][Percy Jackson added Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano, and Piper Mclean to the group chat][Annabeth Chase added Magnus Chase to the group chat][Magnus Chase added Alex Fierro to the group chat]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, piper is single cause she's a queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. The chaos zone

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so hi! To be honest, this is the first book that I didn't plan. It was just an idea that went whoooos and made me write a whole ass book.   
> This think should be 18+ just because of the number of cuss words that are in here, but heeeey, let's pretend you're not twelve and are pretty much capable of not blushing like crazy when you read the word 'fuck' in front of your parents.   
> Anyway, enjoy the chaos zone.

[Percy Jackson has created a new group chat]  
[Percy Jackson has changed the group chat name to **THE CHAOS ZONE** ]  
[Percy Jackson added Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano, and Piper Mclean to the group chat]  
[Annabeth Chase added Magnus Chase to the group chat]  
[Magnus Chase added Alex Fierro to the group chat]

 **Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano:** no

[Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano has left the group chat]

 **Percy Jackson:** rude :'<

 **Nico di Angelo:** percy what is this?

 **Percy Jackson:** the chaos zone

 **Nico di Angelo:** I m done with all of you 

**Nico di Angelo:** yeah, I m out of this shit too

 **Will Solace:** Hi Nico! )))

 **Nico di Angelo:** I mean, I suppose I can stay for a while. i m bored anyway

 **Leo Valdez:** ha! simp!

 **Nico di Angelo:** having a death wish valdez??

 **Magnus Chase:** sup losers?

 **Magnus Chase:** alex here

 **Magnus Chase:** I accidentally killed magnus so he's gonna be off until tomorrow morning

 **Piper McLean:** i don t know who you are but you killed someone?

 **Alex Fierro:** shush it s ok we're already dead

 **Nico di Angelo:** yeah i know i can feel it

 **Jason Grace:** through the phone??

 **Nico di Angelo:** don't question my powers

 **Annabeth Chase:** Ok, everyone! Magnus is my cousin and Alex is his partner! Say hi and don't scare them!

 **Alex Fierro:** I'm not maggies hoe, just so you know

 **Alex Fierro:** and i ll never be

 **Annabeth Chase:** oh ok sorry

 **Frank Zhang:** Hey guys! Sorry but I can't talk right now we're having an important meeting. Hazel says hi, by the way.

 **Leo Valdez:** wanna see my new baby?

 **Nico di Angelo:** valdez i swear to hades if it s another vacuum that throws fire i will put mrs olary on you

 **Leo Valdez:** nvm i don t have anything new

 **Alex Fierro:** u guys are funny

 **Annabeth Chase:** Percy darling

 **Annabeth Chase:** why the fuck did you created this?

 **Percy Jackson:** too keep in touch with everyone while we're in college

 **Jason Grace:** that's a good idea bro

 **Leo Valdez:** this is getting lame we need nicknames

 **Nico di Angelo:** no we don t

[Nico di Angelo is now **grumpy cat** ]

 **grumpy cat:** ffs valdez

[grumpy cat is now **been there done that** ]

 **been there done that:** VALDEZ

 **Leo Valdez:** fine fine 

**Leo Valdez:** ugh you're no fun

 **Percy Jackson:** that's what he said

 **Alex Fierro:** oooooh boy

[been there done that is now **ghost boy** ]

[Percy Jackson is now **baby shark** ]

[Annabeth Chase is now **the one with brain cells** ]

[Will Solace is now **sunny d** ]

[Jason Grace is now **sparky** ]

[Hazel Levesque is now **the rich aunt** ]

[Frank Zhang is now **actually scary** ]

[Piper McLean is now **your beauty guru** ]

[Leo Valdez is now **fire boy** ]

 **fiew boy:** srry alex idk what nickname to give you

 **Alex Fierro:** it s ok I got it

[Alex Fierro is now **watermelon (he/him)** ]

[Magnus Chase is now **wannabe mango** ]

 **watermelon (he/him):** maggie is a mango

 **watermelon (he/him):** period

 **baby shark:** I thought he was knock off rapunzel

 **watermelon (he/him):** that too

 **the one with brain cells:** He and Will are really alike 

**watermelon (he/him):** oh shit there are two like him?

 **ghost boy:** I mean, mine's alive tho

 **sparky:** yours?

 **ghost boy:** whoop

 **ghost boy:** did you hear that?

 **ghost boy:** my father's calling me

 **ghost boy:** bye bitches

 **sunny d:** don t shadow travel ffs!

 **baby shark:** ah, young love

 **the one with brain cells:** shut up seaweed brain


	2. The thing with the privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your beauty guru: let's be honest there's no such thing as privacy at chb   
> the rich aunt: Or at Camp Jupiter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to say that there's gonna be some talking about mature things, so if you're 10 and don't know what 'fuck' means, you're gonna have a hard time understanding this chaos.

**wannabe mango:** guys what is this and why is my name mango?

 **watermelon (she/her):** wow he's alive

 **watermelon (she/her):** yeeeey

 **the one with the brain cells:** oh...Hey Magnus!

 **baby shark:** heyo Magnus

 **wannabe mango:** hi guys

 **fire boy:** so you're the one who was dead?

 **wannabe mango:** I mean, I'm still dead

 **your beauty guru:** don't question it Valdez

 **the rich aunt:** Hello everyone! 

**baby shark:** sup hazel??

 **the rich aunt:** I'm trying to find Frank. Maybe he turned into a fly again...

 **watermelon (she/her):** shapeshifter buddy?

 **baby shark:** yep 

**actually scary:** Oh, wait, Hazel, I'm coming to you

 **the rich aunt:** Ok))

 **sunny d:** someone, please tell nico to listen to me 

**sunny d:** if I find him half dead on the floor of his cabin one more time I'm gonna throw a tantrum

 **sparky:** whoa calm down will

 **sparky:** what happened?

 **sunny d:** nicola fucking di angelo keeps shadow traveling even tho I'm telling him not to

 **sunny d:** and now he's half dead in the infirmary 

**watermelon (she/her):** your boyfriends kindda stubborn lol

 **sunny d:** no he's just kinda dumb when it comes to his own health

 **sparky:** fine I ll talk to him

 **sparky:** but if he doesn't listen to his own boyfriend than why would he listen to me?

 **sunny d:** idk you're his mom

 **sparky:** I m not his mom

 **fire boy:** you re everyone s mom

 **baby shark:** even yours valdez?

 **fire boy:** what are you saying jackson?

 **baby shark:** I m just saying that the zeus cabin and the poseidon cabin are pretty close

 **fire boy:** idk what you're talking about

 **sparky:** me neither

 **watermelon (she/her):** idk what a cabin is but I think he's implying that you're fucking in there

 **wannabe mango:** alex!!

 **watermelon (she/her):** what? someone had to say it 

**baby shark:** *virtual high five*

 **the rich aunt:** Funny how they aren't denying it 

**baby shark:** why would they deny the truth?

 **fire boy:** I will get back to my work

 **fire boy:** festus is calling me

 **sparky:** I have classes ttyl

 **your beauty guru:** idiot it s Saturday

 **watermelon (she/her):** they ve been caught

 **ghost boy:** the fuck is leo screaming about being caught?

 **the rick aunt:** Good morning Nico!

 **waterelon (she/her):** read what happened

 **ghost king:** they are acting like I did t caught them mouth fucking at least three times

 **ghost king:** seriously now

 **ghost king:** there are locks for a reason

 **baby shark:** yeah but where's the fun in that?

 **actually scary:** Yeah, like the fun you and Annabeth had in the stables

 **the one with brain cells:** istgs frank we didn't do anything

 **actually scary:** I don't believe you

 **your beauty guru:** let's be honest there's no such thing as privacy at chb 

**the rich aunt:** Or at Camp Jupiter...

 **your beauty guru:** and also perchabet solangelo and valgrace are really lucky cause they have cabins for their own

 **wannabe mango:** valgrace?

 **ghost king:** valdez and jason

 **sunny d:** yeah they keep telling us that they're not dating but we all know what they do when we play capture the flag

 **fire boy:** LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK

 **fire boy:** CARE TO TELL US WHAT YOU AND NICO ARE DOING IN THE INFIRMARY EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY?

 **watermelon (she/her):** oh gosh it's so good to be single

 **wannabe mango:** yeah alex, we know you re single

 **baby shark:** someone's jealous?

 **ghost boy:** Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

 **baby shark:** swimming through sick lullabies 

**ghost king:** chocking on your alibis

 **baby shark:** but it's just the price I pay

 **ghost king:** destiny is calling me

 **baby shark:** open up my eager eyes

 **ghost king:** cause I m Mr brightside

 **wannabe mango:** I hate you both

 **ghost kind:** I can control you

 **wannabe mango:** I hate you percy

 **baby shark:** no you don't ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't want that Windex? I still have it...
> 
> DON'T DRINK WINDEX THO!


	3. Why nobody's sleeping at 4am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I kinda messed Leo's nickname up, but I solved it. So I'm sorry if you were confused about it, I'm just dumb

**fire boy:** can i have an owa owa?

 **ghost boy:** valdez, it's 4 am ffs

 **wannabe mango:** OwA oWa

 **fire boy:** but i see you aren't sleeping my dear nico

 **fire boy:** thank you magnus

 **fire boy:** see nico? he's a better friend than you

 **sunny d:** guys please go back to sleep

 **watermelon (she/her):** the fuck do you want? 

**your beauty guru:** you guys can't sleep?

 **the one with brain cells:** I'm running on caffeine since yesterday morning, who needs sleep at this point

 **sparky:** i'm helping leo with something he's building so yeah, no sleep for me either

 **baby shark:** yeah sure, something he's building

 **watermelon (she/her):** the fact that I can hear your sarcasm through text is both concerning and impressive 

**the rich aunt:** Hey guys! How come you're not sleeping?

 **baby shark:** nightmares

 **your beauty guru:** ^^^

 **the one with brain cells:** same

 **wannabe mango:** I'm dead I don't need sleep

 **the one with brain cells:** yes you do need sleep

 **wannabe mango:** shush 

**sunny d:** I have some work to do in the infirmary 

**ghost boy:** and I'm staying with him just because I can

 **watermelon (she/her):** I just want to <:0

 **actually scary:** Oh, so that's why my phone kept buzzing

 **actually scary:** Reyna asked me to do some paperwork and I have to get it done until the morning

 **watermelon (she/her):** yeah I'm bored maggie I'm coming to your room

 **wannabe mango:** are you going to kill me?

 **watermelon (she/her):** depends

 **fire boy:** that sounds kinky 

**the one with brain cells:** I don't want to hear about it thank you very much

 **wannabe mango:** wtf is kinky in decapitating someone???

 **wannabe mango:** alex says that she'll show you what's kinky

 **fire boy:** jason hold me i'm scared

 **ghost boy:** and he keeps saying he's not fucking him-

 **sunny d:** watch your language nico

 **ghost boy:** your nickname is literally sunny d u have absolutely no right to tell me to watch my language will

 **sunny d:** SUNNY D AS THE DRINK!

 **sunny d:** also, I didn't choose the nickname, leo did

 **fire boy:** yeah it's my fault lol

 **the one with brain cells:** magnus, are you alive?

 **wannabe mango:** yes :0

 **baby shark:** we're proud of you maggie

 **your beauty guru:** we should head to sleep tho

 **baby shark:** yeah, I have school tomorrow 

**the rich aunt:** Oh, Gods, don't even get me started on my schedule for today...Everything is so crowded-

 **the one with brain cells:** good night everyone!

 **fire boy:** nighty night

 **ghost boy:** shut up valdez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Quick note: I'm trying to portrait Alex's gender as Rick did, but I feel like I won't be able to do that very well because I'm also genderfluid and I will start to portrait Alex as I am (a bad old habit of mine), so please tell me if that happens, I will try to correct myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so if you're still here, I have some Windex if you want to clean your eyes.


End file.
